This invention relates to glassmaking and in particular to a method for creating unique raised rib-like surface patterns in glass ware finished by hand. In addition it is directed to the products produced by this unique method.
The art of hand crafting glass has no precise origin but it is generally recognized to have reached its technical zenith during the 16th century in Venice. The Venetian glass-makers, by hand crafting procedures, produced crackled glass (through quick reduction in temperature), gilded and enameled glass objects, marble opaque glass, and diamond engraved glass. Today, modern technology is employed to mass produce the glass vessels used commercially. Dishes, fuse plugs and TV face plates are forged from gobs of hot glass which are fed into molds, stamped into shape, and cooled. But, complex laboratory and scientific ware is still finished by hand. The "lampworker", as such nad craftsman are known, working over an open-flame burner or "lamp" with glass tubing or rod fashions many special scientific tools as well as glass objects of art.
The known ways in which the hand craftsman creates surface designs in glass are relatively limited. Crackling effects as stated previously, can be achieved by controlled cooling. Another way is the difficult and laborious art of copper wheel engraving. Here the engraver works at a lathe into which he fits, one at a time, scores of copper wheels of various thickness. The glass, coated with oil and emery powder is pressed against the wheels resulting in shallow intaglio. Yet another truly difficult procedure is the fusion of glass overlays to a glass object. The latter can only be done with any degree of accuracy by the most able gaffer (highly skilled blower) and lampworker.
Accordingly, it is the object of this invention to provide a method by which raised surface symmetrical patterns are formed in glass structures. More particularly, this invention is concerned with enabling a lampworker to produce a unique surface effect known as "Millicane" glass.
Beyond the foregoing this invention concerns as yet another of its objects the fabrication of interlocking glass objects capable of being assembled, fused and shaped using conventional techniques of glass forming craftsmanship.